Is It Love?
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: This is starting out as randomness...but sort of turns into a plot sort of thing in the end. Starts out as a harmless day at the beach, when Jim and Lei-Lei have a chat together, finding out who likes who... JimxOC HassleberryxOC hiatus


I haven't shown anyone my OC's profile's yet...so you'll just have to make up their image's for now...  
But if you dont want to, message me and tell me whos profile you want and i'll be happy to show you :)

Me: this is random...very random...cause im bored...

Hassleberry: Bored? Why?

Me: Cause...

Jaden: What you gonna write about then?

Me: You guy's-

Jaden: Cool!-

Me: AND YAOI!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!

GX Guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: Im joking

Chazz: That wasnt funny

Other Guys: **nod in agreement**

Me: Im sorry anyway...Atti, would you do the honer's?

Atticus: Sure! - Bex doesnt own us or YuGiOh GX, but she does own her OC's!

Me: Thank's! Now on with the show!! Start!!!

--

**at the slifer dorm**

Jesse: What are we going to do? It's so hot...

Jade: ...HEY! Lets go to the beach!

Syra: **gasp** Great idea Jade!

Charli: **sarcasm **Yeah...i really wanna go and swim in shark infested water...

Jade: Oh shut up and get ready already!

Charli: **glares at Jade and walks off**

Lisa: Beach! Here we come!

Axel: Your way too happy in the summer...

Lisa: I cant help it! :D

**at the beach**

Lisa: LEI-LEI!!

Lei-Lei: Lisa!!

They run and hug each other.

Lisa: It's been so long!

Lei-Lei: Tell me about it! It's been what?...just under 10 year's!

Charli: I dont like the beach usually...but since there are no little children...i guess it's okay

Alexis: What is it with you and hating little kid's Charli?

Charli: You dont need to know that Rhodes...

Alexis: Fine! But there's no need to be rude about it!

Charli: **leaves**

Jaden: Lets play chicken!(1)

Jade: Yeah!

As she shout's, she jump's on his back.

Syrus: Where do they get their energy from...

Chazz: How am i supposed to know?

Syrus shrug's his shoulder's.

Syrus: It was a random question

Me: Like this story thing!

Syrus: Yeah! Hey wait...where'd you come from?!

Bex: Somewhere ;)

Syrus shrug's his shoulder's again.

Syrus: Whatever...

Me, Syrus and Chazz look over at the ocean and see Jaden, Jade, Jesse and Hailey playing chicken.

Anna: Im going to get some ice-cream...

Lei-Lei: Get me some!

Anna: ...no...

Lei-Lei: Why not?

Anna: Cause you were being mean to Aster-kins earlier! **leaves to get ice cream**

Lei-Lei sweatdrop's.

Lei-Lei: Meh, it doesnt matter...Hey Jill! **walks up to her**

Jill: ...

Lei-Lei: What's up, Jill?

Jill: ...

Lei-Lei notice's Jill looking at Jim, Lei-Lei then smirk's.

Lei-Lei: Hot aint he?

Jill blushes as she look's at Lei-Lei then look's away, embarrassed.

Jill: W-What?

Lei-Lei: **still smirking **Jim...sex on leg's.

Jill blushes madly.

Lei-Lei: Im gonna go talk to 'im.

Jill looks at Lei-Lei, her eye's are wide open...In shock? or in jealousy?...Or both?

--

Jim was by himself...well no human's with him anyway, only him and his large pet croc Shirley.

Jim looked to his left and saw Lei-Lei coming toward's him, sure he thought she was beautiful and damn right hot but he didnt want to be "involved" with her, since he knew Hassleberry had a "thing" for her...Hassleberry had also said that it was love at first site.  
And Jim had believed that, since it was the connection her and Hassleberry had that made them look like the perfect couple, since they both loved each other...but neither knew the others feeling's...a shame really.

Jim had a school boy's crush on someone else though, who he thought was WAY out of his league, which is why since he first knew his feeling's toward's her, he hasn't said anything.

Lei-Lei comes jogging over, her breast's bouncing along the way, making Jim blush.

Lei-Lei: Hey Jim, what you doin' all over here by yourself?

She said while sitting down the right side of him, since Shirley was on his left.

Jim: Nothing, i just feel like being alone is all.

Lei-Lei: Oh...i just wanted some company, and i saw you alone, so i came over...i hope you dont mind, if you do i'll go.

Jim: No, it alright mate.

Lei-Lei: Good.

She said smiling, she looked over at Jill to make sure she was looking (which she was) then hugged Jim's arm...well more like her boob's were hugging his arm.  
Jim blushed madly...i mean its not every day you have a pretty girl with huge boobs, hug you.

Jim: **blush** Err yeah...

--

Jill stand's there watching Lei-Lei over there, pretty much making fun of her...Jill was confident, even over-confident at time's.  
But when it came to love, she was hopeless.

She had a fiancee once, she loved him, he loved her...until he was killed.  
Then she had her second fiancee...same story...he was killed...  
Then she had fallen in love the third time, and he had betrayed her. (more on that in another story...)

So since them last mistake's, she has tried to stay away from love as much as possible, but that hasn't stopped her from falling for someone, although she thinks she can never be with him.

--

Not only had Jill noticed the "hug" but so did Hassleberry.  
Jealousy spread over his face and his fist's were clenched, shaking with anger.  
Good job he wasn't in the water yet, other wise it would've started to boil.

--

Jill thought to herself 'What does she think she's doing?!'  
Jill never gets jealous...this must be the first.

--

Lei-Lei: So...how are you?

Jim: Err fine...you?

Lei-Lei: Good, good...Shirley?

Jim: Shes doin' good, Cougar? (Lei-Lei's black male panther)

Lei-Lei: Awesome, he's getting used to being around Karen (Jill's white female tiger).

Jim: Thats good news.

Lei-Lei: I know! Isnt it just the best?! :P

--

Jill thinking: Argh! Dammit! I really wanna go over there aswell...she's talking away my man!!...wait hold up, did i just say MY MAN?!...i am so sad, why would i think of something like that...

--

Hassleberry thinking: Why he's got the nerve...when he know's i like her and he's...ARGH! **steam comes out of his ears  
**

--

Lei-Lei: Soooooooo...Erm i was wondering...do you like Jill?

Jim: Of course i do, why wouldnt i?

Lei-Lie: No i mean, do youlike _like _her?

Jim: **blushes **Oh...

Lei-Lei: So?

Jim: Promise you wont tell...

Lei-Lei: **nods**

Jim: Yeah, i do...a lot...

Lei-Lei: Well your lucky that your the guy she like's **smirks**

--

Jill thinking: What are they talking about?...WHY IS JIM BLUSHING?! What did she do?! What did she say?!

--

Jim: Do you like Hassleberry?

Lei-Lei: No...

Jim thinking: Uh-Oh...

Lei-Lei: ...I love him **blushes**

Jim thinking: Dang that was close...

--

Jill thinking: Now Lei-Lei's blushing! Whats the hell's going on?!

--

Lei-Lei: Maybe we shouldn't hang with each other.

Jim: Why not?

Lei-Lei: Cause well **points to Jill **someone's getting jealous.

Jim: Oh...I see more jealousy **points to Hassleberry**

--

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lei-Lei: Where's Jill's terribly bitchy attitude?

Me: **shrugs**

Jill: **smirks**

Lei-Lei: **runs towards Jill** IM'A KILL YOU BIT-

Jill: **trips Lei-Lei up**

Lisa: LEI-LEI!!!!!!!!!

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa: .................

Me: Thank you...Atticus?

Atticus: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

Me: Thanks...Oh! And one more thing, i know your not supposed to write like that but what the hell!! :P


End file.
